The invention relates to a banderoling machine with film rolls arranged on both sides of a feed table, whose film webs are joined together by a sealing seam to form a film curtain which passes through a slot in the feed table, wherein the material to be banderoled is pushed towards the film curtain, the film is placed around the material to form a loop and the loop is tightened by means of a tensioning device, which temporarily clamps at least one of the film webs, and is heat-sealed by means of a heat-sealing device and separated from the remainder of the film.
Such a banderoling machine is known for example from DE 25 34 156. A disadvantage with the known banderoling machine is that the packaging process must be interrupted for two to three minutes when changing the films.
Furthermore, banderoling machines are known from the prior art in which the film changing takes place automatically. In this case, in a first working process the start of the supply film web is positioned exactly and in a second working process it is heat-sealed to the working film web. In a third working process the old working film web is then separated from the new working film web using a knife. If the supply film web is not positioned exactly, it may also be necessary to cut off the excess of the supply film web using a knife for example. In this case, waste film accumulates. The banderoling machine from the prior art has several disadvantages. Firstly, the start of the supply film web must be positioned exactly to avoid any excess film from occurring. Should the supply film web not be positioned exactly, it is necessary to cut off the excess film. Another disadvantage with the banderoling machine is that a heat-sealing device and a separating device separate therefrom for separating the old working film web from the new working film web must be provided.